


Can I have Sofia Vergara's Tits?

by zialloverzerrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, I had to do this because of Niall's tweet, It's really short, SOFIA VERGARA - Freeform, Sorry. Not sorry, girl!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zialloverzerrie/pseuds/zialloverzerrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Niall's Tweet about how he stares at Sofia V's boobs while watching Modern Family. It's short though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I have Sofia Vergara's Tits?

" But Niall, Sofia Vergara's boobs? I thought you loved my boobs." Here was Zayn. Pissed at Niall cause he liked Sofia Vergara's boobs. But who doesn't like Sofia Vergara's boobs? 

Zayn was really insecure about herself when it came to her body. Niall always told her she was beautiful and had curves to die for. But that apparently wasn't enough for Zayn. She was convinced that she looked like Honey Boo Boo's Mum. She always hated her boobs. They weren't too small but they weren't too big either.   
But after seeing Niall's Twitter and looking at that specific 'boob-related' tweet, her ass was on fire.  
"That's it."She decided.

"You like Sofia V's boobies? I'm getting 'Sofia Vegara Boobs'. " Niall was fucking doomed.

 

He knew how Zayn felt about her assets. To be honest, he did imagine Zayn with bigger tits, now that she wanted to get them. But it was Zayn, Niall's Zayn. 

"Babe, don't get so worked up. I don't want you to do anything to yourself. I love how you look. You don't need no fake tits." But Zayn was not convinced. 

"Listen Ni, it's not just you. It's me too. I don't like it when the stylist stuffs my bra to make my dresses fit. I really want to look pretty. For myself and for you." Niall wanted to stop her but he couldn't reall get over Zayn wanting bigger tits.

"I'll support you okay? I mean, obviously. You're getting bigger jugs for god's sake. I'll have to protect you from every lad." 

Zayn knew that Niall was the perfect boyfriend. She wanted to be perfect for him too.   
But for Niall, being with Zayn was a blessing from Lord itself. 

"Tits, or no tits Zee, I'll love you princess." And these were moments where all Zayn wanted to do was reward Niall in some way. 

But she had to wait. She'd get bigger boobs very soon.


End file.
